


Warmth

by MichiMaru



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Awkward Crush, Fluff, M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichiMaru/pseuds/MichiMaru
Summary: "For whatever reason, Conrad was insistent that Kliff was getting sick, and fully convinced in helping him get better. Kliff had no idea what type of nonsensical words Conrad was spewing, but one thing is for sure, he wasn’t leaving any time soon."
Relationships: Kliff/Conrad (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 7





	Warmth

If there was one thing Rigel was known for, it would be its harsh militant philosophy enshrined by Duma. That, and the frigid weather that prolonged all throughout the seasons; the latter half of which irritated Kliff to no end. How anyone could live in a place like Rigel baffled him. If there was one thing he missed about Ram Village, it would be the warm, sunny weather.

Luckily, Alm and Celica’s army decided to call it a day, and would soon set up camp in a nearby forest. Hours of marching had left Kliff’s entire body sore, so he decided to head over to the closest tent and call it a night. Fortunately for him, the nearby tent was unoccupied by anyone, leaving him to sleep in peace.

As Kliff attempted to settle down in the tent, he heard a distant voice calling out to someone. He couldn’t make out the owner of the voice, but he didn’t have the energy, nor the patience to care enough about who the voice belonged to. After what felt like hours, the voice became silent, allowing Kliff to fall into a slow slumber. Unfortunately for him, the cold weather was the only thing from keeping him asleep. 

He tried to huddle with himself, hoping to stay warm, but it wasn’t enough. He tried starting a small fire using some of his magic, but it still wasn’t enough to keep him warm. No matter what Kliff did, he would be left in the freezing cold.

As he laid back down in defeat, he heard a voice from the entrance of his tent.

“Anthiese? Are you in there?”

Kliff immediately recognized that voice as Conrad’s. No one else in the army would refer to Celica as “Anthiese”.

As he was about to respond, a head poked through the tent entrance. Unsurprisingly, it  _ was _ Conrad, most likely in search of his sister.

“Ah… Kliff. I’m sorry to intrude into your tent, but have you seen Anthiese around?” asked Conrad.

Kliff replies with a simple “No”, much to Conrad’s dismay.

As Conrad was about to take his leave and disturb the next tent over, Kliff let out a loud sneeze that could wake up an entire village. Kliff covered up his nose in embarrassment, hoping Conrad wouldn’t bring any attention towards it. But things didn’t seem to work out for Kliff that day.

“Are you feeling alright Kliff?” Conrad asked with a slight worry in his voice.

“I’m fine. You don’t have to get so worked up over me,” Kliff responded. 

“Are you certain? You seem to be shivering a lot.” 

Conrad didn’t believe any of it and would barge into the tent and hound Kliff with multiple questions. But the more Conrad continues to question Kliff, the more annoyed he gets. For whatever reason, Conrad was insistent that Kliff was getting sick, and fully convinced in helping him get better. Kliff had no idea what type of nonsensical words Conrad was spewing, but one thing is for sure, he wasn’t leaving any time soon.

“Ah! I know the perfect thing to warm you up!” Conrad exclaimed.

He grabbed both of Kliff’s hands, removing both of Kliff’s gloves. Kliff tried to protest and pull his hands away from Conrad, but was unable to. 

“H-hey wait! What in Mila’s name are you-!” Kliff shouted, before promptly being cut off by Conrad.

“When we were little, Anthiese showed me how to warm someone up. She said that holding someone’s hands would warm them right up. And it seems that you’re getting warm already!”

Conrad was right. Kliff  _ was _ getting warmer already. But not for the reasons Conrad believed. Holding someone’s hand was embarrassing to Kliff, especially another guy’s hand. So when Conrad grabbed his hands so suddenly, he became all flushed.

To Kliff’s surprise, Conrad’s hands were a lot softer than he had imagined. He’d imagine someone wielding a lance to have much more calloused hands, but instead they were soft and warm. They felt really nice to hold onto. He could just imagine them holding hands while walking, or while dancing together... Just thinking about all this hand holding with another guy made Kliff’s face even more flushed.

“Kliff are you alright? Your face became so red all of a sudden! I hope you aren’t coming down with a fever.”

Hearing Conrad’s voice brought Kliff back into reality. Realizing the situation he was, he smacked Conrad’s hand out of his and started to yell at him, telling him to leave his tent

  
  


Conrad was reluctant to leave at first, but after enough yelling from Kliff, he bid him farewell and left.

After Conrad left, Kliff let out a loud groan and buried his face into his hands. This entire situation was embarrassing. But luckily none of his friends were there to witness it. If they had, he would never hear the end of it.

He let out a long sigh and laid down on the tent floor. He stared at his hands for a while before soon falling asleep, still feeling the warmth of Conrad’s hands.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I actually planned out and wrote all the way through. Any and all criticism/critiques are welcomed since I want to become a better writer to write better stories.
> 
> This fanfic is nothing special, I just wanted to write a fairly sweet and short story as my first fanfic. I'm still getting used to the format of Ao3, and I'm not really the best with writing summaries or tagging my work... So hopefully as I learn to use this site more I'll get better at it.
> 
> Before I end off, I know the ship I used is fairly odd, considering the two barely even interact with each other in the game. I don't even know how or why I even got attached to this ship. I've looked online and I don't think a single piece of media exists for this ship. Whatever the case may be, I still think it's fairly cute ship, minus the six year age gap. So I may as well (possibly) be the first person to publicize this ship and let it be known to others.
> 
> Anyways, hope you have a great day!


End file.
